shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chita Chita no Mi
Introduction The Chita Chita no Mi is a titanium devil fruit that makes the user manipulate titanium or become and generate titanium. It was eaten by Cool Titanium . After Cool has figured out how to melt titanium he can become liquid titanium to put it in another shape. Appearance The fruit is a gray color with lighter spikes. It has 6 spikes, 3 on each side. The inside of the fruit is white and has little black seeds inside. The fruit is so hard that it is hurting when you eat it. The fruit has a neutral taste and forgeting its hardness it is a good tasting fruit. Strengths/Usage The most important thing is that this metal is really hard, but it is also really lightly. When the user is attacked he can transform this part of the body into the hard titanium. Thanks to the lightly of titanium he can make wings on his back with which he can fly but not a big distance beacuse it takes much energy to swing with such massive wings but he can use it to become faster and so with a little flying come quicker to his target. After Cool had thought a long time about liquid titanium he figured out that when he delivers energy to the titanium mass he can melt it and so form it in a weapon that he could use. He needs really much energy to melt titanium beacuse it melts first on a temperature of 2700°C so Cool needs to spend a big amount of energy. Cool figured out when he wants to make the titanim back hard he must take energy from the titanium and so he can take the energy that he gave titanium and restore his spend energy back. Alhough a little energy is lost but it is a too small amount to weaken him. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Very strong acid can extremly weaken the user and this is the biggest disadvantage from this Devil Fruit. At a high temperature the titanium could set fire. Another weakness of this devil fruit is that for every time he is pumping titanium out of his body to use it for an attack it takes him really much energy, what could him at one point left without any energy to make titanium and he couldn't produce any more titanium for some time. If Cool when he melts his titanium is interrupted he can't become the invested energy back, still he hasn't made it back hard. Attacks Chita Chita no Spiked Bomb- he morphs his hand into a spiked titanium ball on a chain '''Chita Chita no Wall- '''the user creates a wall of titanium that defends him '''Chita Chita no Punch- '''the user overlayes his hand with hard titanium and then hits an enemy '''Chita Chita no Earthquake- '''the user hits with his hands the ground and makes an earthquake with titanium sinters going out of the ground '''Chita Chita no Wings- '''the user makes himself a pair of wings '''Chita Chita no Knight- '''the user makes himself an titanium armor, a shield and a lance. Thanks to this armor he is protected from almost anything, like poison or ice. Category:Devil Fruit Category:MasterMarioF Category:One Way Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit